


A Deal with Ravagers, Or A Deal With Riza?

by Habits_FiveCents



Series: Friends? Yeh, I've Got Those [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black International
Genre: ??maybe?, Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Luca's POV, Riza and Yondu are not having a good day, Yondu moreso than Riza, minor background characters are killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habits_FiveCents/pseuds/Habits_FiveCents
Summary: The Ravagers made a deal with Riza, Luca's lurking, Riza wants her money back, Yondu's suffering.This takes place before the main plot line in MIB International, when Luca's still doing Riza's bidding. It's part of a series in which Luca gets arrested by MIB once M, H and Pawny come to Riza's fortress for the Weapon of Mass Destruction. I want to play around with what happens to Luca and how that affects his character: Therefore, this series.





	A Deal with Ravagers, Or A Deal With Riza?

“Luca.” Riza surveyed her agenda for the day, “the Ravagers are going to drop by for their payment today. Act intimidating, you can kill a few if they step out of line.” Luca grunted. He was looking forward to it.

...............

_Oooh, Riza’s peeved_. Luca observed passively. The fearful part of him chiming in gleefully, _and its not even at me_.

“I have an international criminal empire-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” Yondu wags his finger in her face, “you ain’t nothing off Terra, you don’t give us orders all high an’ mighty and not give us our payment.”

“I’ll give you your payment, 60 krell.” Her gaze flickers around the room, stopping on Luca.

Yondu exaggeratedly looks back at Kraglin, who makes a face. The arrow whistles closer to Riza’s temple, nicking the skin. “90 krell. Or I kill all of you, starting with you, then you, the big Terrantian. Then all your other pissy men hiding coward in the shadows.”

Luca who had been holding a Shaxtech gun at Yondu up till that moment, allows it to drop a fraction. _Lets see what he can offer me. For example, letting me kill Riza, then killing for him? _

“_Luca_.”

“Oh don’ worry about dear ol’ Luca, girl. I ain’t gonna hurt him if he joins up with me. But boy, you better not try hurt anyone of mine, or you’ll get an arrow through your head faster than you can blink.”

Shifting his stance Luca growled. _How was he supposed to kill anyone if everyone kept him from it?_ He decided to wait with his gun up and aimed instead. He let Yondu’s next words pass over him, focusing on the body language of those in the room. Yondu’s crew were twitchy. Hands were fingering weapons. There were 13 of them, including Kraglin, but excluding their captain. Yondu was grandiosely proclaiming his superiority and asking for too much money. Riza was looking peeved. Yondu was going to regret coming here if Riza lived.

“Fine! You can have your money,” Riza hissed, looking ready to spit on Yondu, “but then _get out_.”

“Whoo! Lookit us boys! 90 krell richer.” A ragged cheer goes up behind Yondu, waving away any concerns he had about the Terrantian from his mind.

Luca was waved over, tasked with getting the 90 krell out of Riza’s safe-box. Having a bit of fun with it, he walked with Swagger and a tilted head. Add a rumble of discontent and you’ve got the perfect way to look menacing. About half of Yondu’s men skittered back. Yondu glared at him, he paid it no mind. The new sum was handed over, amid twitchy fingers and silent glares.

He stayed close to the Yondu Clan, knowing what would happen next. It went the same way every time. Someone tries to screw over Riza, they get their head chopped off. But he was grateful to the Ravager, who was clearly not used to Riza, (or him). Yondu apparently took his silent lurking for him trading Riza for Yondu’s _clearly_ superior crew.

“Alright, to our next order of business,” Yondu stated, keeping the arrow close to Riza, he whistled Kraglin forward. Seeing Riza twitch he chuckled, his men copying him. “This here is the papers for the Terrantian’s release from your service. As well as the papers he needs to sign to ‘come a ravager on my crew.”

“How did you just-“ Riza’s arms spasmed in angry denial. (Luca took the signal for what it was). “You can’t expect me to give up one of my pets, do you?”

As Yondu stepped forward Luca grabbed hold of his Yaka arrow controller, twisting sharply so half snapped clean off. The Yaka arrow fell, useless now it wasn’t being controlled. Luca turned shooting Kraglin in the calf, then the ones faster than the rest, who were bringing their weapons up. Five out of twelve dead, Kraglin cussing on the ground, their captain spasming from the head wound. Riza slowly applauded, the rest of her men surrounding the Ravagers, as was customary.

“I should think the deal’s off.” Riza motioned to Luca, while she herself picked up the yaka arrow and the dropped payment. “Get out before I kill you all.”

He picked Yondu up by the scruff and let two of Riza’s other mindless mercs pick up Kraglin. Escorting the Ravagers out was easy peasy, just act intimidating, give their captain a shake if they start to glare too much. Or if their fingers start getting twitchy again. _They really need to fix their tells_. As Riza’s men dump the Ravagers outside their small, planet-side spaceship, Luca discretely passes Kraglin the broken part of Yondu’s crest.

At Kraglin’s wide-eyed disbelief, Luca grunts. “Not useful to me. Or…” He says, starting to reach for the device.

Kraglin quickly stashes it inside his vest, calling to his crew-mates to help him to the pilot’s chair. Sniping at Taserface, “hurry up and get the Captain to the goddamn med bay already!”

Luca stood back and waited till the bay’s doors were closed before turning his back on them. He didn’t trust them _that_ much.


End file.
